An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly referred to as a drone, is an aircraft that operates without a human pilot. UAVs may operate under remote control, or autonomously using an onboard computer system. With the increasing popularity of UAVs, it is becoming more and more important to address privacy and security concerns associated with UAV flight.